Recovering the Lost
by dwelling in my dreams
Summary: Bella is heart broken after Edward leaves her. While on her trip to the forest she encounters a mysterious man who looks human enough but is he really? Can Bella help him serve his purpose or will he give into his dark side and kill the lowly muggle who threatens to destroy all the walls and rules he made for him self ? Or does he still have the capabality to give his heart?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own HP or twilight

Bella's POV

Edward left me and to say my heart was ripped out would be an understatement. He was the central of my being. I loved him and he loved me. How dare he pretend he knows my best and leave me worse off then what I was. Why does love and life go on forever? I swore to be strong for him. I knew he would return someday and I would wait till the end of time. I would live but Edward would be my strength. I vowed silently as I made my way back home. A sudden rush of unnatural wind made me stop in my tracks.

It was very chilly and kept me shivering. A blinding white flash came out of nowhere. I must be going insane I thought to my self. As the flash disappeared there was something lying on the ground. When I leaned in for a closer look, it was a body. As I tried to turn the body over to see who it was, an extremely handsome face met my eyes. A perfectly chiseled face with pale skin. The boy couldn't have been more then 18 or 19 . I touched his skin to check if he was a vampire or not. After all I attract the worst of troubles. But his body was warm which meant he was human. What could this mean? Where did the flash come from? All these questions flew through my mind while I watched him.

His eyes flickered open. I internally gasped at beauty of the grey eyes that met my dull brown ones. His eyes seemed like a never ending pit that I could go on looking at. He was definitely not from Forks. No one with such good looks could live in this town without catching my eye. The Cullens for one was the gossip of the town. I pondered on these thoughts when he spoke " Who are you and where am I?"

" Bella Swan. You are currently in Forks, in Washington" I answered him.

" How did I get here?" he mumbled more to himself then me " Why didn't it work? "

" Who are you? What are you talking about? " I asked him.

" Tom, Tom Riddle." He whispered and passed out again. I took out my cell phone and called the ambulance.

Tom's POV

I finally managed to get my hands on Helga Hufflepuff's cup. This was to be my second Horocrux. As I sat and started the spells in front of me, I already performed the murder that was required. As I said the incantations, I felt a twinge of guilt and wondered if there was any other way except this. I quickly shook off the thoughts and said the words that would make me immortal and invincible. Suddenly the cup began levitating on its own and I heard a voice which sounded like a female.

" Tom, you may have mastered many dark arts and magic but you forget Love is the strongest magic of all which is powerful enough to break any curse or spell. There is still a little bit of humanity left within you. I , Helga Hufflepuff, spirit of this cup may not be able to stop you completely but I will use all of my powers to send you to a place far off from magic and seal your powers for two months. Reflect on your actions and try not to let your dark side dominate you. After two months everything will get back to normal but I hope it can change you from your impending doom. "

"Confringo" I said to the cup and waited for the explosion but nothing happened. Instead a chilly wind and blinding flash of light greeted. I felt like I was falling in a never ending tunnel.

As I gained my senses I woke up and saw a brunette near me with concern written all over her face. I had to know where I was. So I asked her who she was and my current location. I was somewhere in America and needed to find a way back. My use for the muggle was over which means I needed to kill her and cover my tracks. I looked at her brown eyes for a second and was having second thoughts. But then why should the heir of Salazer Slytherin feel for a lowly muggle?

As I gripped my wand to launch my attack, the familiar sense of falling came over to me. The same voice whispered in my ear " No magic! remember, reflect!"

Reviews please on whether I should continue on this plot line or not


	2. Chapter 2

" Every sweet has its sour,  
Every Evil has its good"

Bella's POV

The ambulance came and I accompanied them to the hospital with Tom. While he was awake in the forest, my sixth sense felt a vibe of danger and something in my mind was telling me to steer clear from him by a thousand miles. I never felt this vulnerable before, not even when I found out that Edward was a vampire or the night of my 18th birthday when Jasper tried to kill me. But I knew in my heart, I would never be able to stand by and watch a helpless stranger. I could have left him in the ambulance alone but something in me felt compelled to accompany him and make sure he was alright. It could be the work of curiosity which got the better of me. After all its not every day you get the chance to run into a handsome stranger in the middle of a blinding flash of white light and chilly wind in summer.

I had all these thoughts in my mind when I heard the sound of a police cruiser out side the hospital. As I looked up I saw Charlie standing in front of me. " What happened Bells? " he asked in a worried tone. " Are you okay?"

"I am fine Charlie." I replied " I found this guy in this woods who passed out. Might be a trekker or something. "

"Well, let me takeover from here Bella" Charlie said " You better head back home"

I disagreed at once. Where would I return to in that empty house filled with nothing but painful memories? I didnt have anything else to distract me at the moment so I agreed to stay.

Dr. Jason returned exactly in the midst of out disagreement. " The patient is stable now. Nothing more then a little concussion. He should be fine now. Visitors can see him"

I went to his room at once and found him awake. My sixth sense started tingling me to run again. I opened my mouth to speak.

Tom's POV

In a dreamlike state I found out that the same voice telling me that every time I tried an unforgivable curse for the next two months I would end up like this. Such a shame. I would have liked to create more Horcruxes while in this unknown little town where the Ministry of Magic would have no clue of the murders. It also told me that in two months time I would have the choice to leave or stay in this place. Right! Who in their right ming would like to stay in a town named after a muggle utensil. How cliche I thought to myself.

As the doors creaked open a voice said " You don't happen to be a vampire do you?"

I looked upto see the face of a pale girl with a heart shaped face,Bella the same one whom I tried to kill in the woods before I passed out.  
" No, but if I were you I would check myself up with a psychiatrist before asking such bizarre questions to a stranger." I replied.

She just smirked a little and said " Well I know your something of the supernatural. The grand entrance at the woods proved it. But I will leave it to rest for now Tom. Judging from your accent you are British. So where are you from?"

I was getting annoyed by her and so wished I could use the unforgivables without passing out. The same voice with one of my Cruciatus curses would sound quite pleasant, I thought to myself.

"I am from London. Now you answer some of my questions Belle. Which day is it?" I answered.

"Its 31st July 2011 and my name is Bella" she said.

" I know. But I will call you whatever I please." I said in my most stern tone. The name Bella reminded me too much of someone I wished to forget badly. It brought an wanted pang back in my heart. Woah wait. DO I even HAVE one? I mentally screamed at myself.

WAIT. The realization just dawned on me. I am 66 years ahead in time. What the hell? I have to find out about my self in the past years and grow more powerful after two months end. This was perfect. I could use it to my benefit I thought.

" So do you have a place to stay?" again the same gentle voice interrupted me

"No," I replied and pondered to myself about my situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your enthusiasm in my fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**_Bella's POV _**

I seriously don't know what made me say it. Maybe it was my conscience and the side of me with a halo encircling on the top or the fact he distracted me from a few unwanted thoughts and pain or my curiosity to know about his mysterious appearance and ways. However the words ran out of my mouth before I could take them back.

"Do you want to stay with us until you find somewhere else to stay? Its just Charlie and me. " I blurted out.

He raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows and gave me a skeptic look and studied my face for some time.

I became a little flustered and blushed for the first time in a really long time.

"It's not like you have to." I said " I just thought it would be a better cover up considering you are new to town and you erupted from a flash of light in the middle of the forest. Plus you need to learn your way around since you didn't even know which town or place you're in for that matter."

"I accept" was all he said.

" Great give me your cell number. I'll contact you later after confirming with my dad." I said.

"What's a cell?" he asked in a wary tone.

"You've got to be kidding me. This just gets weirder and weirder." I replied. " I am going to speak to my dad on the phone and let him know about your stay in our house."

I walked off and had a talk with Charlie. He didn't resist me much because he trusted me and also this was the liveliest I got after Edward left.

**_TOM's POV_**

__When the muggle offered me to stay I wasn't too surprised. Its not the first time women wanted to do favors from me. I started to weigh the harms and benefits when she mentioned a crucial factor. She had seen me arrive.

I couldn't kill because Helga had stopped from using the Unforgivable Curses. I didn't know much about this world anyway so I decided since she witnessed me and suspected something different; I would stick close to her.

I could learn the ways of this world without attracting the attention of the muggles. After I would be done I would give a memory charm on her and erase her memory when time comes. Until then I needed this muggle.

So I accepted her offer. After she started asking me strange questions then I realized I have a lot to learn. I would also need to find out if my current self became the greatest wizard of all time.

I didn't even notice when she entered the room.

"You have to take the couch " she said. " Sorry we don't have any extra bed."

"Couch? " I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Sofa. Sorry forgot you were British." She replied amused.

"On the bright side I have lunch. I hope you are hungry" she chuckled.

Until she said it, I didn't realize how hungry I was. My tummy gnawed in agreement.

**Bella and Tom's lunch in the next chapter. Do keep an eye out and leave me a review the more the reviews the faster I release ;). **

**XOXOXO**


End file.
